El Más Amado, La Más Amada
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Este fic trata desde la concepción de Amado. Osea desde un momento antes de las bombas. Y el sentir de ambos en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Es un Teo y Melody! :D


El Más Amado, La Más Amada.

¿Qué si era el más amado? Por supuesto, eso el no lo podía negar y ella tampoco.

Thiago, Jerónimo, Simon, Tacho y Jaime pasaron antes de conocerlo. Suerte que lo había conocido, el le había hecho hacer cosas que jamás pensó hacer.

Por defenderlo le disparo a un hombre. Por conquistarlo intentó unirse a Cielo Abierto lo cual consiguió y ahora, ahí estaba el besándola después que le dijo que era "El más amado".

Sus besos eran únicos, apasionados, sin mencionar que la hacían sentir como su estuviera entre las nubes, algo que no había sentido con nadie más que con el. Simplemente lo amaba y aun que todavía no estaba tan segura, creía en las palabras de el al decirle que ahora ella era "La más amada".

Melody sabía que estaba enamorada, que lo amaba. Cuando se entrego a el la primera vez sintió su amor, su respeto, a demás de la pasión interminable que la tenían tan loca desde que lo vio, lo beso y lo sintió por primera vez. Cada caricia, cada contacto. No podía evitar a veces el nerviosismo que le producía tenerlo tan cerca.

Teo la tenía de su cintura mientras la besaba. "Yo no puedo creerlo, el ex líder de cielo abierto, el terrorista más buscado. Con crema en la cara por la piel reseca" había pensado hasta hace un momento, antes de volver a perderse en los marrones ojos de la rubia que ahora extrañamente amaba más que nada.

El no tiene mucho que contar. Vio en Melody prácticamente lo que buscaba en una mujer. Alguien fuerte, decidida, valiente… Y hermosa. Se jugo por el cuando sabía que estaba enamorado de Paz. Era increíblemente perfecta para el.

- Teo – llamo la rubia entre besos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto separándose un poco de sus labios pero sin soltar su cintura.

- ¿De verdad ya te olvidaste de Paz? ¿De verdad me amas?

- Ves que si sos de esas inseguras – le dijo sonriendo con ternura – Paz Fue el amor de mi vida – remarcando la palabra Fue – te lo digo de nuevo… Ahora vos sos la más amada.

Esta vez fue Melody la que lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso de golpe logrando con eso, que torpemente terminaran tumbados en la cama, ella sobre el, lo cual de un momento a otro fue invertido.

Nuevamente se besaron, nuevamente se amaron y unieron sin que les importara el mundo.

De ese mundo desaparecieron para ir al mundo creado por ellos.

Ambos hubiesen querido quedarse en su mundo toda la eternidad si fuera necesario, no querían separarse y ella tenía que volver a su tiempo.

Al salir de la cabaña no pudo evitar llorar, Teo solo pudo contenerla ¿Esa había sido su despedida? De alguna extraña forma creían que no.

Se separaron, ella no supo donde fue. Y cuando las bombas cayeron no hizo más que preocuparse por el ¿Dónde estaría?

Despertó, había sobrevivido. Teo no estaba, y el susto en ella no podía estar más avivado.

Pasaron unos días en soledad, huyendo de los guardias de la jefa que quería capturarlos. Se encontró con Thiago, quien ya estaba en ese entonces, con Tefi, Simon y Luca, más un chico que no conocía y su nombre era Jhonny.

Más tarde se encontraron con Vale, pero no hubo señal alguna de Teo. No le quedo otra que suponer lo peor, la jefa de ministro lo había capturado y quien sabe que cosa le abra estado haciendo.

¿Un hijo? Las mirada de Tefi y Vale la acosaban, pidiendo explicaciones. Un mes sin saber de el, perdidos en este tiempo, solos viviendo de la tierra y ella ahora esperaba un hijo de alguien que no sabía siquiera si estaba con vida.

Los chicos se alegraron, y la apoyaron como nunca, todos sufrían por alguien a quien habían perdido en las bombas y la noticia del embarazo trajo alegría a todos, pero tristeza a ella, por no tenerlo con ella.

Cuatro de sus peores meses pasaron, su panza crecía rápido, todos la alentaba, en especial sus amigas.

Veía como Luca y Tefi discutían y seguidamente se arreglaban, como siempre. Y como el amor entre Valeria y Simon crecía. Como Jhonny se esforzaba para mejorar la casa. Como Thiago y ella les cantaban y lloraban a Mar y Teo, sin saber como estaban.

_**Cuando me deprimía Thiago cantaba "Estoy Vivo", sonreía mientras me veía como yo acariciaba mi panza, esa canción nos alegraba. Aun que también cantábamos "Guarda Tu Fe", para acordarnos de ellos, por más que termináramos abrazados conteniéndonos el uno al otro. **_

_**Miraba lo poco que viví con el y sabía que nuevamente estaba haciéndome hacer cosas que yo no hubiese logrado hacer.**_

Tacho y Kika aparecieron. Al rubio lo dejo impactado el ver a Melody embarazada y de Teo. Ella estaba feliz, pero lo que intento fue refugiarse en Tacho para olvidarse de Teo. Los dos pensaban que Jazmín y Teo podrían estar muertos. Una equivocación más.

Se llevaron a Simon después del casamiento y un tiempo después Thiago se encapricho con Nina, pensando que Mar y Simon lo habían traicionado.

Por que al verlos no solo se llevaron la sorpresa de que estaban bien, sino que Melody lo vio a los besos con la jefa. Y Tacho vio a Jazmín a los besos con Teo.

Pasaba que al verla había sentido un vacío, sintió que la conocía, ganas de abrazarla y secarle las lágrimas que en ese momento ella lloraba. Era una salvaje, se creyó loco al querer tenerla con el sin ni siquiera conocerla. "No usar las armas en embarazadas" había dejado ir a la salvaje con esa excusa. Una total mentira, la había dejado escapar por el hecho de que no quería verla entre los guardias, esforzándose por liberarse del agarre.

Sacudía su cabeza cada vez que la salvaje se le venía a la mente. Ahora ya tenía otros dos problemas. Era el amante de la jefa de ministros y Jazmín lo tenía distraído con su belleza. Pero cada vez que pensaba en estar con ella, la culpa lo invadía ¿Culpa de que? No tenía idea.

Sabían que los chicos estaban vivos, los habían visto y escuchado, por más que haya sido de una mala manera para todos. Los creían unos traidores, aun que estaba claro que algo les habían hecho.

_**Hable con ella, la salvaje vino a hablarme, a decirme que esperaba un hijo mío. Algo me decía que era verdad, y en el fondo sentía hasta ganas de llorar. Melody Paz era su nombre, después no sabía más ¿O no? Termino de hablar y se dio vuelta para irse. Le apunte con el arma de atrás mientras gritaba que pare. Se adentro entre los árboles y vi como se iba con sus compañeros.**_

_**Luz me debía una explicación, la salvaje me dijo que ella había matado a mi hermano.**_

Supo que el no le había creído lo que le dijo ¿Por qué se veía tan ido?

Después de unos meses, ya estaba saliendo con Tacho y fue entonces que el bebé decidió salir al mundo.

No podía creer que justo el los había ido a ayudar. Dio a luz a un nene. El cual era muy parecido a el. Teo quebró y comenzó a llorar en ese momento, en el que vio a su hijo llorar en brazos de la salvaje ¿Era su hijo? ¡No podía ser cierto!

Amado era el bebé del que todos se enamoraron, el que nació en medio de la guerra.

_Guarda tu fe, escrito esta_

_Que un gran amor no morirá jamás_

_Guarda tu fe, e de volver_

_Y un mundo nuevo verás llegar_

_No importa cuando_

_No importa donde_

_Una mañana me encontrarás…_

Después de atarme por las manos a la cama, llamo a Kant para que haga una prueba de ADN ¿Estaba loca o que?

- ¿Qué haces? – intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Demostrándote que Amadito es tu hijo – respondió Melody firme y decidida.

100 % positivo, el no se la creía, rehízo la prueba y dio otro positivo. Nuevamente lloró mientras le hablaba por teléfono. Hasta el más fuerte se conmueve ante el amor. Eso era cierto. Al escuchar sus palabras claramente se dio cuenta que todo era cierto, de una extraña manera.

Luz se robo a Amado y lo hipnotizo. Cuando lo recuperaron pidieron la ayuda de Kant para sacarlo del trance, el día en que salvaron al bebé. Estuvieron cerca de nuevo, sin guerra, sin miedo.

En el momento de su encuentro ella lo abrazó, y claramente estaba nerviosa, estaba con Tacho, pero al tener cerca de nuevo al amor de su vida se olvido rápido del mundo, como era antes de pasar por esa pesadilla que era el futuro.

Pasado un mes sus peleas con Tacho eran interminables. Pasaron por mucho en tan poco tiempo. Ambos querían ser el padre de Amado, y por culpa de las discusiones ninguno logró serlo y lo único que conseguían era que Melody se estresara más de lo que ya estaba.

Los dos estaban con Melody y Jazmín, no podían decidirse. Y después de un plan fallido. Las dos se enojaron con ellos, en especial la madre adolescente, que ya bastante olvidada se sentía.

Después de pedirle perdón, Teo le confeso que de verdad sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, que de verdad la amaba incluso cuando todavía era una basura, como el decía. Se besaron por primera vez en 10 largos meses.

Dejo a Tacho libre para ir con Jazmín, diciéndole que quería estar con Teo. En poco tiempo Tacho y Jazmín volvieron a salir. Ella se despertó después de haber estado con el. Lo que le dijo que aun que haya estado con ella, su amor hacía Jazmín seguía intacto, al igual que el de ella hacía Teo.

Amado Gorki. Ya tenía documento.

El muro callo y dejo mucho en crisis, de nuevo a pelear, y nuevamente el miedo de ser separados. Ella tendría que volver a su tiempo, y esta vez sin excusas.

El embarazo de Mar fue sorpresa para todos incluso para ella y Thiago. Simon era Jay. Otra sorpresa más. Vale estaba destruida, el amor de su vida no quería verla por miedo a dañarla.

Estaban en la sala del NE, cuando vieron entrar a Thiago, llorando. Les contó que Simon y Vale no iban a volver. Se quedaron en otro tiempo para que Jay no exista. Melody estaba orgullosa de su amiga. Se había sacrificado por amor, pero la tristeza la invadió al igual que a todos al pensar que no los verían nunca más.

Lloraba y lloraba, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo y ahora tenía que volver.

- Escuchame, escuchame Mel… Amadito se va a ir con vos… - intento calmarla Teo.

- ¿Y vos? – pregunto en medio del llanto la rubia.

- No se que decirles… Tengan fe chicos – admitió Paz, también angustiada.

Se despidieron bailando, ambos vieron como Hope lloraba, como todos lloraban. El reloj los absorbió y viajaron a su tiempo.

De golpe sintió como tocaba tierra, tenía a Amado en sus brazos, estaba frente a un portón, medio confundido, el mismo bebé tenía la misma cara de confuso.

Entonces la escucho gritar su nombre. Como corrió a abrazarlo y lo beso con algo de desesperación, estaba tan emocionada como el, aun que este no haya entendido donde estaba.

Pudo conocer a Nicolás, el cual lo intento matar por haber tocado a Melody y dejarla embarazada. Pero en ese momento estaba feliz de estar con los chicos, su mujer y su hijo. Pudo conocer a Paz de bebé y también el parecido que ella tenía con su madre Cielo.

Ninguno le dio importancia ene se momento, pero si se quedaron juntos fue por que verdaderamente estaban unidos de alguna manera. Ahora estarían juntos, si lo quería Dios para siempre.

**Bueno! **

**E aquí mi primer fic de Casi Ángeles. Escribo una novela e un fotolog pero no es lo mismo que publicarlo acá :D**

**Amo la pareja Teolody es una de las mejores.**

**No se si esta bien escrito. Capas me trague algo, pero escribí todo lo que me acordaba que ellos vivieron.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews (comentarios) :D**


End file.
